


Letter to Claire

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Under the Mask [9]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, letter to claire while waiting in targent's cells, reason for the high rating is heavy implications to suicide and torture?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: When Hershel has nothing else to think about, nothing else to look forward to, he writes a letter to Claire.





	Letter to Claire

_Claire,_

_I don’t know if I’ll make it out of here. It seems foolish to write to someone who isn’t here with me anymore, but I know that I’ll need an explanation once I meet you on the other side._

_~~Sometimes I wish I was~~ Please don’t be mad at me if I end up meeting you sooner than I know you’d want. I find myself thinking of you more and more the longer I’m down here. I think of your copper hair, and of your dark eyes. Those wide smiles whenever you solved a puzzle. The shy ones whenever we went out to dinner._

_~~Thinking of L~~ Thinking of our friends only makes me worry about them. Worry about how they must be feeling now that I’m gone. I don’t even know how long I’ve been missing. It feels like years. It very well could be. I’ve slept and stared at the walls in this little dim cell so much that I can’t know for certain how long I’ve been down here. I know better than to ask now._

_I don’t even know if I can speak anymore. Everything hurts too much. My fingers are numb, and the chill in the air has faded into something warmer. My clothes are ripped and torn. My ear hurts so much that the pain is beginning to spread to my head and jaw._

_I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Claire. I don’t know how much more I can take down here. ~~I may end up doing something I’ll regret if this goes on much longer.~~_

_I love you._


End file.
